


A Dormant Moment

by Hooda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: She trusts him, she does. But sleeping with someone even platonically took courage and trust that was still new between them.





	A Dormant Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another work :)

There were many different variant definitions to the term “sleeping with someone.” Some were sexual while others platonic. It could have been a casual night out, or simply two sleeping rolls too close to one another.

Cassian, though modest and conservative with his mannerisms around his other workmates, preferred the ‘platonic’ definition.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was a buzz of electricity and cables strung across its inner walls. Rooms were sparse and often filled to the brim with crates holding all sorts of secondhand items to sell or pilfer off to the next gambler.

Han was a captain with a penchant for the unusual.

Cassian finds Jyn curled up in one of the cramp storage rooms.

She had been disappearing between light-jumps and reappearing groggier than when she left. Leia never mentioned how the dark rings under the woman’s eyes were more prominent, or how her body was tense with withheld soreness from the rigorous mission.

Cassian and Han had spent the better part of an hour about the proper way to set up a series of buttons on the control panel before either one noticed Jyn’s disappearance from the cockpit.

“How loud _were_ we arguing?” Han wondered as he kicked his seat around to take a quick swiveling look at the remaining passengers behind them. Leia was studying a data-pad, diligently unaware of the bickering, while the little Porg bird nibbled on something that looked like old insta-bread.

While Han wrestled away the old piece of food away from the skittish little bird, Cassian slipped out into the main passageway. He could hear the obvious sounds of Chewbacca humming as he cleaned his harpoon gun in the main passenger hold.

There were only a few places Cassian could think to look for Jyn before he would give up and leave her to her own agenda. He checked the medical bay and the small kitchenette area, but to no avail.

Han may have had many cargo storage rooms, but only a few were unlocked for easy access. Anyone aboard was allowed to go in as they wished, as long as they did not mess with the odd products inside.

There were only three doors open on this trip.

He found Jyn in the second room.

The room was no wider than the cockpit just down the passageway. It had old crates up to the ceiling that were bolted close to the walls with dark elastic straps as wide as two of Cassian’s fingers. Very little light was needed to see inside. The light from the doorway and the small white bulb in the top right corner was more than enough.

The small bulb emitted a soft light over Jyn’s exhausted, yet startled, features. She was half curled atop a pair of older crates. Her coat was bundled under head in an attempt at making a sufficient pillow.

“Is this where you’ve been disappearing to all this time?” Cassian let the door snap shut behind him when he stepped into the small room. Jyn barely made an effort to sit up, or make any other movement.

She let a hand run through her bangs and sighed deeply.

“I’ve been trying to get some sleep.”

Cassian started to pull off his thicker leather jacket.

“That is a good idea.”

He hands her his jacket. She stares at it for a moment, unsure.

Cassian waved it gently in front of Jyn like a peace offering, obviously motioning for her to make an attempt to grab for it.

She sat up slowly.

“Thank you.”

The leather of the jacket felt soft and worn under her fingertips. It smelled like old soap and metal.

“Has it been working?” Cassian asked softly, almost reaching for the door to leave. He knows she lies when she tells him ‘somewhat.’ The rings under her eyes say otherwise, just like the way she tensely carries herself throughout the ship after her bouts of disappearing.

But he refuses to press her for more than she is willing to give.

“I’ll leave you to get back to sleep.”

The door snaps shut behind him like a wall of finality.

 

_______

 

Jyn does not tell him that the leather jacket helped. She should, but it would be too docile for a person as brash as herself.

She wants to tell him about how she carefully folded the leather until the buckle was inside and the soft fabric under her head. It was a far better pillow than the old brown vest that had served as her only pillow for weeks.

The admission would open something between them that Jyn was too exhausted to even begin navigating. A chasm would open between them like a gaping canyon waiting to swallow them whole at the first sign of failure.

She decides to not tell him how she finally fell asleep by nuzzling the side of her face into the smell of old soap and metal. It felt worn and beautiful under her fingertips as she dozed into a few hours of the longest sleep she had been able to procure in the last weeks.

 

_______

 

Jyn finds him hours later curled into the corner of the small couch Han has in the middle of the passenger hold. The lights were dimmed and the only sound was that of Chewbacca and the Porg softly speaking in the cockpit.

They spoke their own languages, yet somehow understood the other clearly. It was an ability Jyn often envied of other sentients.

The leather of his jacket felt soft under Jyn’s fingertips as she stood there momentarily at the entrance to the hold. The moment felt suspended in time as she watched the gentle rise and fall of Cassian’s chest, which held his chin. His arms were crossed across his front.

The moment was broken the moment the little Porg let out a squeal from the cockpit that rattled the transient air in the room. Chewbacca made a series of grunts Jyn recognized as genuine laughs and then the pitter patter of the Porg’s webbed feet as it waddled down the passageway.

It passed between Cassian and Jyn without a second thought or look, making his way towards the back of the ship.

Jyn nearly startled at the sight of Cassian newly awake and gazing at her unashamedly. The Porg finally waddled out of sight, leaving them alone together.

Jyn stepped into the room quietly.

“I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow this.”

She deposited the jacket back into its owner’s hands. Cassian held it for just a moment, a small crease forming between his dark eyebrows before he looked back up at Jyn.

“Did it help?”

His voice felt gentle and inquisitive at the same time.

“Yes.”

She grinned a little.

Time seemed to slip calmly around them as the _Falcon_ continued through hyperspace and the only sound abroad was the distant echo of Han’s snore. Dimmed, the lights of the passenger hold cast a soft glow over Cassian’s features.

It was an unspoken decision for Cassian to slide over just enough for Jyn to sit down beside him. Their sides pressed close together so the chances of her falling off the couch were reduced.

Without a second thought, Cassian pulled an arm across her shoulders to pull her closer. For the briefest moment of weakness, Jyn let herself be pulled close. There was a longing in her chest to be held close to someone.

It had been years since they had been so near another person in such a manner. It was docile and nice, just like Cassian’s arm was warm and strong along her upper back and shoulders.

Their legs slightly bump into one another. Cassian can feel rather than see the way breathes beside him.

“I’ve got you,” Cassian reassured her quietly when she glanced down to make sure she would not fall from the perch. He dropped his hand into the almost nonexistent space between them.

Tentatively, he reaches for her open hand.

Jyn cannot remember the last time she had ever held hands with someone in an intimate fashion. As a child, she would watch he mother occasionally loop her fingers between her father’s. The action seemed redundant and small.

Cassian’s hand was warm. The little calluses caught on the softness across her palm as he carefully slid their hands together. It felt foreign and new to Jyn.

She squeezed his fingers slightly and he smiled fondly at her.

The ship hums around them. It was a sound that could lull anyone to sleep. Jyn lets her eyes grow heavy.

 

_______

 

Cassian does not tell her how he feels terrified of the prospect of falling asleep with someone he cares about. He should, but he would rather revel in the sight of Jyn slipping off into sleep and sagging against his shoulder.

He wants to tell her how he squeezes her hand wonderingly, like he could not really believe that she was there with him. So much was going to change if they continued what they just started.

Admitting to her that he wants to hold her every time she falls asleep would be daunting. The outcome would be unprecedented.

He decides to not tell her: yet. There will be a time, soon, when he will have to face his fears and tell her. But it will not be yet.

Instead, he holds her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! They make an author's day haha :)


End file.
